Lesan Vokk
Lesan Vokk was a disillusioned prodigal Human Jedi, currently with the Night Jedi Order. He is the Jedi Master of Connor Sunrider. He is a character in the JvS universe, played by Abe Daniels. Official Information Name: Jedi Master Lesan Vokk Gender: Male Age: 53 Species: Near-Human Homeworld: Taris Force Affiliation: None Faction Affiliation: Jedi History His Early Years Lesan Vokk was born to Force users Jedi Master Kyren Vokk and Jedi Knight Cera Vokk on Taris. He was immediately submitted to the Jedi Council for testing when he was of age, ranking well among the initiates. Vokk was, against the Council's better judgment trained by his father, who influenced the Council to let him train Lesan. Not only that, to allow him to begin training as a Padawan from a far earlier age than was considered safe. Nonetheless, Kyren's fierce oratory and background of successful Padawan learners allowed his wishes to pass. The result of this was perhaps one of the strictest environments for even Padawans to experience, as Lesan was inundated with knowledge, subjected to harsh training regimens far and above that which was recommended, and forced to adopt the Potentium philosophy which is long considered to be blasphemy. The harsh training, alternative Force philosophy and continuous study was overcome by Lesan Vokk's incredible endurance and general arrogance, which molded him into a cynical, discerning and thorough personality. Vokk's only friend was Teru, a recently knighted Jedi who represented Vokk's polar opposite; the content and compassionate Jedi personality that Vokk had long learned to despise. However, Teru refused to give in to Vokk's overt antagonism toward other Jedi and saw Vokk for what he really was, as a lonely introvert who hated everything he was. Teru continued to spend time with Vokk, and formed a kinship. Knighthood A year before his knighthood, his father had left the Order abruptly, the final year of which would be completed by his mother. Kyren Vokk had been sighted in many places of specific interest to the Jedi, such as Malachor V, Korriban and even the Imperial Palace. Kyren sent him an encrypted communique telling him of his status, as well as his decision to become a Dark Side acolyte, now named Darth Jackal. Vokk, his feelings toward his father buried beneath years of aggression and belated scorn, deleted the communique and never spoke to anyone of it. Vokk's knighthood was exceedingly short-lived, as more active Jedi Masters saw his opinions on the Jedi Order fascinating, but almost aggressive in nature. Vokk felt that Jedi were to be above the law, without restriction and should not have to be subjugated by politicians and governments from other worlds. The Masters who had braved conflict after conflict and were still berated by the authorities saw this view as extremely refreshing in the face of interplanetary red tape that hindered Jedi investigations. Vokk's consistent and thorough investigations, adherence to the Jedi code, and his skill with Form V and Form III, ensured that he was put on the short list for Master, which worked out will since Vokk did not want an apprentice yet as he felt he was still too inexperienced to teach anyone. Teru, however, had taken up her first apprentice, whom she would teach for six years. Many younger Jedi looked upon Vokk with scorn, including Teru's apprentice, who saw him as self-righteous and blatantly arrogant in the ways of diplomacy and the accepted view of the Force; both issues that Vokk had little care for. Induction into Mastery til Present Given the mantle of Jedi Master at the meager at of 27 proved to be young Vokk's undoing. With his induction came tedious political debates his colleagues forced upon him, and the jealousy of Knights his age. Vokk started to find ways out of participating in Jedi affairs, and took up smuggling. Soon, he had a smuggling network worthy of the Hutts, but made sure never to cross them. He found his way to the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, where he battled his father and killed him. He joined the Night Jedi soon afterward. Category:Characters